Sonic truth or dare
by misty73
Summary: This is a story about the sonic gang playing truth or dare. I made Cream, Charmy, and Tails grown up in this one, Amy's bisexual i'm gonna upload the fic to explain that later , and Misty, Mistick, and Annie my only characters in it. never realy happened


Sonic The Hedgehog Truth Or Dare!

I don't own any of the original Sega characters.

The night was afoot, and the fire flickered in the air as the candle got smaller and smaller. Shadow looked outside his window and saw nothing but falling water and short string like flashes of light. After awhile he thought to himself, '_Why am I here?'_ Amy looked up at him and said, " Shadow, are you ok?" he gave her a surprised look and said, " Oh, Ya, I'm fine." She closed her eyes and smiled. She looked to the door where Rouge and Sonic had disappeared at. She heard a few puckers and what not. Then she saw Sonic run out with lipstick all over his face, and rouge winking with a smirk on her face. Amy's blood was bubbling, and she was peaty sure her face was red with anger. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Johny trying to comfort her. She looked at him and nodded as he slowly took his hand off her shoulder. Sonic sat down as Rouge held his hand and said, " Alright, my turn to spin." He took hold of the bottle and spun it. It landed on Misty as he asked, " Misty, truth or dare?" Misty thought about it for a minute and said, " Truth." She said this very confidently. Sonic looked up at the ceiling and thought for a minute. After this he looked at her and said, " is it true that you have a crush on Charmy? " Misty jerked back and said, " Uh, of cores not, we're just friends, nothing more." She was closing her eyes and smiling big while rubbing the back of her head. Luckily Charmy was Sitting right beside her, with Johny on the other side of her. Sonic narrowed his eyes and said, " Sure " Misty looked at him and shook her head as she spun the bottle. It landed on Shadow, she asked him, " Shadow, truth or dare? " Shadow thought about it for a minute and said, " Dare." Misty smirked and thought back to the last dare he gave her.

_**_FLASH BACK**

Shadow spun the bottle and it landed on Misty. She looked at him as he asked her, " Misty, truth or dare." Misty, of cores, picked dare. Shadow looked up at the ceiling and said, " Ok, I dare you to take Charmy into the closet and have 5 minutes of heaven with him. Everyone oohed and aahed as they looked at her. Misty didn't bother looking at Charmy, but maybe she should have. Charmy was secretly smirking at the dare Shadow had said. In his mind he was thanking him. Charmy took Misty by the wrist and pulled her into the closet. Outside everyone was asking around, " Did you see Charmy smirking?" Charmy took her by the wrists and pulled her closer. Misty started to blush as he slowly kissed her on the cheek, then on the lips, over and over again. After about two minutes of this he slowly slipped his tong in. after the firth minute he released his lips and hugged her.

**FLASH BACK OVER**

Misty looked up and said, " I dare you to French kiss Mistickol." Misty didn't hesitate on that one. Shadow said, " What…French kiss her?" Misty nodded and said, " Yep, aint payback a bitch…and it has to last for at least 1 or 2 minutes." Shadow looked at Mistick. Shadow then got up from his spot, as Mistick did. They met in the middle. Shadow Kissed her, then his tong slowly slipped in. Mistick was liking it, you could tell by her expression. Everyone oohed and aahed at the picture.

****1 MINUTE LATER****

" Alright, 1 minute is up. " They pushed away then say back down in there seats." Shadow spun the bottle and it landed on Mistick, how ironic. He looked up at her and said, " Mistick, truth or dare?" Mistick thought of the previous truths, then the dares. She said, " Truth." but she wasn't expecting the outcome. Shadow smirked and looked into her eyes. He asked, " Do you like me?" Mistick blushed. She said, " well, Ya…" Shadow then said, " See ya tomorrow night then." Everyone looked at Mistick. She smirked and said, " Guess so. " Mistick spun the bottle and it landed on Johny, he smiled and waited. Mistick asked, " Johny, truth or dare?" Johny thought for a second and said, " Dare." Mistick smiled and said, " I dare you to make out with Amy." Johny looked over to Amy, Sonic did the same. Johny glanced over at Sonic, he was gritting his teeth. Johny Smirked and Started to kiss Amy. Sonics blood was boiling, and he was starting to turn red. He started to think, '_how could she kiss him, I thought she had a crush on me._' Rouge looked over at him and said, " You have feelings for her now…don't you?" Sonic looked at her and said, " N-no, I only have eyes for you." Rouge turned back to the game, still not believing Sonic. Johny and Amy pushed away, then Johny spun the bottle. It landed on Cream. He looked at the, now 14 year old rabbit. She was wearing one of those Japanese school girl outfits. He asked her, " Cream, truth or dare?" " Dare" Johny looked at her, she didn't say that with hesitation. Johny thought and said, " I dare you to strip dance for Amy. Cream jumped back and said, " What?" Johny crossed his arms and said, " You heard me." Amy smirked. Cream looked over to her and said, " Do I have to?" Johny nodded. Cream huphed and got up. Johny tossed a camera toward Cream, and said, " Here, video tape it." (everyone's doing that) Cream caught it and started walking toward the kitchen with Amy not far behind. .

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Cream asked Amy to sit in one of the dark wooden chairs. Cream set the camera on the dining table next to them, then pointed the lens so that you could see Amy and a few feet away from her. Cream turned the camera on and then moved to the other side of the lens. She started to dance, then she got closer and closer. I'm not going to go into details about what happened, so I'm just gonna skip ahead to where Cream spun the bottle XD.

**IN THE LIVINGROOM**

The bottle landed on Annie. Annie looked at Cream and said, " Truth." She thought and said, " is it true that you used to have a crush on Johny?" Annie nodded and said, " Ya, I stopped after I figured out he was a perv." everyone laughed, then shadow said, " Hey guys, look!" Shadow was pointing out the window. Everyone looked outside and the rain stopped. Then all smiled and said, " Well, see you tomorrow Shadow." Everyone waved bye, then he took Mistick by the shoulder, spun her around, and said, " and I'll see you later on tonight?" Mistick nodded and said, " I wouldn't miss it." Shadow let her go and she left.

****PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…IF YOU LIKED THAT THEN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT ONE****


End file.
